The Summerhouse
by MiSeRy BuSiNeSs 24
Summary: Max and Fang's moms had been best friends since university, yet their kids could never seem to get on. What could be worse than their two families having to spend every summer of their lives together at the same beach house? Their answers? Nothing. Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I just wanted to start afresh, especially whilst I had the time! Enjoy :) **

_**Max and Fang's moms had been friends since university; they'd studied together, lived together and even had their kids at the same time. The only problem was that their kids weren't...'as close'. Max Martinez and Fang Ride had always hated each other and the only thing they hated more was having to spend every single summer of their lives at the same beach house- all holiday long. But this year would be different and they'd soon begin to realise this...**_

Most people would say their favourite time of the year was summer. Summer was when the better weather came and schools ended and people went off on vacation-good times, right? Not for me. I most certainly do not have 'good times' when it comes to summer. For me, summer is the _worst _time of the year. My summers mean spending at least 3 months with my family and my mom's best friend's family, cooped up in this tiny beach house which they like to call 'The Summerhouse'. I like to call it 'The Hellhouse'. Because it literally is hell, no joke. And I know they'll be people out there thinking I'm crazy for hating summer. I mean I get to live in 'The Summerhouse' all holiday long and have cookouts on the beach and watch the 4th of July fireworks on the porch, hell I even celebrate my birthday at 'The Summerhouse'. But whoop-de-freaking-doo, because I'll tell you it's _so _not fun having to do this with your arch-enemy. Well, maybe I'm being a bit melodramatic there but it doesn't mean I hate him any less. Fang that is. I've always hated him, I don't think I can think of a time when I didn't.

He's Grace's son, one of my most favourite people in the world and my mom's best friend. Sometimes I wonder what went wrong with him because he surely can't be related to the one of the loveliest people I've ever met. I asked Grace once if he was adopted and she replied bitterly 'He takes after his father' and lemme tell you am I glad his parents are divorced, which seems terribly cruel of me but the idea of there being another Fang at the Hellhouse makes it sound that even more- hell.

And it's not that I haven't tried to get on with Fang, because I have. I tried one summer...which was an epic fail in all proportions. What? It was hard to keep up the act of being nice all the time and I ended up snapping at him a lot of the time which caused him to call me a 'hormonal psychopath' (what with my constant mood swings with him) and led him to believe I'd started my period. Never mind that I had, at 13 it was really embarrassing for people to find out, especially since none of my friends had started back at home. It's not like I wanted it spread around, so thanks to Fang my summer was ruined by his constant teasing. That and my being hysterical whenever my mom forced me into wearing the white shorts I'd begged to her to buy me, which I suddenly 'didn't like' any more. Like I would risk having an accident after Fang's teasing? So that left me completely scared for 1 week of every month and teased for the rest of the holiday. Fun? I think not.

So you see, the thing is, Fang's a douche. Always has been, always will be. And no it's not just because of that summer when I was 13. I get teased every summer; for being short, or when I got boobs the next summer, or for being the youngest one there, for anything really. And _that _my friends is why I hate summer. All because of one guy- Fang Ride.

I should probably amend that however because I guess it's different now. Fang's sort of turned into this 'emotionless-rock' as I like to call it. I mean, he doesn't tease me as much anymore but he gets this stupidly annoying smirk on his face and I just know he's laughing at me. He still manages to annoy me though- how he's frustratingly good at anything he lays his hands to and then acts as if he doesn't care whereas I would have to have busted my butt off to do the same. And how all the girls at the beach _adore _him and can't seem to see him as I do- as evil incarnate. The only saving grace is that we don't go to the same high school, because god knows I wouldn't last a day in the same building with him, never mind the same classes. Not that I don't know what he's like at school- good grades, sporty, a hit with the girls. Sometimes I try and figure out how he can manage to be so closed off and still be popular. His good looks? Not that I find him good looking however... I still remember him for the pain in the ass that he is.

And very soon, I will be spending my summer vacation with said pain in the ass. What could be worse than being so far from home that you miss out on all of your friend's house parties and shopping trips, you say? What's worse than them missing your birthday? I mean I shouldn't care, they miss it every year. But this year I do mind. Because this year I'm turning 16. And this year I'll be damned if I let Fang ruin it. This year I'm having a stress-free summer. This summer _will _be different...I hope.

**So there's my first chapter! I hoped you liked it and please review! P.s I don't know if you get 3 months summer holiday in America but I wikipediaed it :p Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I took so long to update! I've had my GCSE's -.- Anyways, I've broken up now, so here's the next chapter! :D**

'Max? Bring your stuff, we're leaving!'

I pause my iPod at the sound of my mom's voice, heave a sigh and start to kiss goodbye to my freedom as I gather my duffel bag and case together slowly and begrudgingly make my way downstairs. Dragging my case along the floor, I make sure to thump it down each step towards my mother to show my moodiness- yeah, I went there...

'Oh Max, cheer up! We're going on vacation, not someone's funeral!'

'Well that's funny because we _are_ going to a funeral- mine!' I growl as I proceed out the open door and to the car where my sister Ella is sitting, practically jumping for joy- the naive child... I watch as my mom rolls her eyes and begins to lock the house up. Not one of my best come-backs, I'll have to admit, but to be fair I am pretty stressed out at thought of where I'm going.

Once I manage to find my seat amongst Ella's countless girl magazines, I immediately un-pause my iPod, knowing what was coming next. My mom's 'Be nice, Maximum!' speech. I practically know it word for word now. It always starts with a reproachful look from my mom and then a couple of sighs with a few minutes spaced in between where she tries to find the right words to say- before immediately resorting to saying what she says _every other _year.

After enduring the 'Be Nice Speech' and Ella's smug little smile throughout, I would then agree to 'being nice' and then promptly swear otherwise in my head. Be nice to Fang Ride? Tried that, failed. End of story. Except it isn't the end because this stupid story continues every freaking summer long.

I turn to Ella ready to mime mom's words to her like I have the past couple of summers to get a laugh out of her. But my mom turns around in her seat instead. Wait, this isn't how the speech starts! Instead my mom goes 'Do you want to drive Max?'. Do you want to drive Max? Whaaaaaaaaaaat? No, 'Be nice'? No, 'Do you understand'?

'Err, sure?' I question, trying to sense whether my mom's joking or not. But true to her words she gets out and walks round my side and opens the door.

'Do I get control of the stereo aswell?' I ask sweetly.

'Don't push your luck.' She replies as I crawl over into front seat.

As I drive, I wonder whether or not to ask why my mom why she has let me do so but side against it, fearing a 'Coming of age' type speech in which she tries to persuade me to take on more responsibilities and tell her what I want to be when I'm older. Like I know? I'm just pulling off the free way onto the smaller roads which lead to the Summerhouse and the beach when a thought hits me. Thinking on the same lines of 'Coming of age' I wonder whether I'll still have to come to the Summerhouse when I turn 18? What a pleasant thought to ponder! Yet my pondering soon becomes less and less pleasant as I indicate through the small seaside town in which The Summerhouse is situated in and begin to recognise the familiar surroundings; the promenade, the ice cream parlour, the arcades. It's actually a really nice place in all honesty, or at least would be without a certain _someone's_ presence.

I look in the mirror at the back seat where my mom and Ella have fallen asleep after the 6 hour drive. Light weights. Then an odd feeling begins to settle over me as I coast through the town. If I weren't to know any better, I would say it was butterflies. But I do know better, because what reason is there for me to be nervous? Well, other than because I had lost my freedom. So I tell myself I guess I'm just excited to be seeing Grace again. She's like a second mom to me and I love her so much.

I also must have told myself this out loud because next thing I know, mom and Ella are agreeing with me, having woken up from their sleep and Ella is soon reminding me 'not to forget about Iggy too!'. Aka James, Fang's slightly younger and slightly less evil younger brother whom Ella has seemed to developed a certain crush on. Hmmmm...i-n-t-e-r-e-s-t-i-n-g...definite blackmail material there.

I tune out Ella's prattling and turn down the street to the row of beach houses, still thinking about my 'Coming of age' scenario. That's when I see the Summerhouse. Duck egg blue with white latticing, it's pretty cute really (don't say I told you so) and I'm still wondering if I_ could_ not visit here after I turn 18. And for some weird reason, I know I can't. I guess I just 'love' to hate it. It's just one of those things I do every year and it's routine now. Maybe that why I decide I'll keep coming back, adult or not. Or maybe it's because of the very handsome guy I see sitting there on the porch.

**Oooooo, who's the handsome guy? Haha, could it be- Fang? Review please and I'll guess you'll find out much sooner ;)...**


End file.
